Not All The Guys, Not All The Girls
by Rin-chan AnimeFreak8
Summary: Amy's friend says that all the guys are the same, but one guy is special for Amy. Ian's friend says that all the girls are the same, but one girl is special for Ian. Not a good Summary but just a little Drabble that i couldn't let out of my mind.


**Not All The Guys, Not All The Girls**

**Me: Hey! Well I thought to take a break from the multi-chapter and give you this one-shot drabble that I can't get out of my mind. **

**Chris: I am back!**

**Me: He is back for only the one-shots! Well I am doing this one-shot because I want to show how sorry I am for not updating faster my other story.**

**Chris: Is this story dedicated to someone?**

**Me: Yes it is Chris. This story is dedicated to my wonderful boyfriend that I was thinking of him when that thought came into my mind. **

**Chris: She owns only Alison, Mat, the idea and the plot. But she wished she owned the 39 clues.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Chris: Wait where are the POV's? **

**Me: It is on third person point of view!**

**Chris: Why?**

**Me: Because I can write better that way!**

**Chris: Ok don't kill me!**

**Me: Uh immature!**

**Chris: End the disclaimer!**

**Me: Enjoy. Oh and John this is for you. *wink***

Alison and Amy were sitting at Amy's room at the Cahill mansion right after school, and after Alison's ended relationship. Then Alison started a dialog.

"All the guys have no feelings!"

"Not all the guys." Amy answered.

"All the guys are never at your side when you need them the most!"

"Not all the guys."

"All the guys don't care about how they look!"

"Not all the guys."

"All the guys embarrass you in anyway!"

"Not all the guys."

"All the guys are without manners!"

"Not all the guys."

"All the guys are only looking at your beauty!"

"Not all the guys."

"All the guys are never there to catch you when you are falling down!"

"Not all the guys."

"All the guys will tell you only your flaws!"

"Not all the guys."

"All the guys never try to learn something that you like, they just say that they don't care what you like!"

"Not all the guys."

"All the guys will never want you to express your feelings or how you passed the day!"

"Not all the guys."

"All the guys pick their friends over the girl they love!"

"Not all the guys."

"All the guys are stupid!"

"Not all the guys."

"All the guys are the same!"

"Not all the guys."

"Why? Amy, tell me one guy that is different."

"Ian Kabra."

"Why is he different?"

"He is not like all the other guys. He will never be like all the other guys. He never was like all the other guys."

Mat and Ian were sitting at Ian's room at the Cahill mansion right after school and right after Mat's broken relationship. Then Mat started a dialog.

"All the girls are snobby!"

"Not all the girls." Ian answered.

"All the girls are trying to change you!"

"Not all the girls."

"All the girls never care of what you think!"

"Not all the girls."

"All the girls are only cared about there appearance!"

"Not all the girls."

"All the girls will never appreciate you for you!"

"Not all the girls."

"All the girls are never faithful to you!"

"Not all the girls."

"All the girls apply tons of make-up because they think that you will think them prettier that way!"

"Not all the girls."

"All the girls are ashamed to go out with your friends because they think that it will ruin their popularity!"

"Not all the girls."

"All the girls want just to fit in!"

"Not all the girls."

"All the girls will care only about themselves!"

"Not all the girls."

"All the girls want you to be perfect!"

"Not all the girls."

"All the girls always show your flaws!"

"Not all the girls."

"All the girls are stupid!"

"Not all the girls."

"All the girls are the same!"

"Not all the girls."

"Why? Ian, tell me one girl that is different."

"Amy Cahill."

"Why is she different?"

"She is not like all the other girls. She will never be like all the other girls. She never was like all the other girls."

Both pairs walked out of their rooms, witch happened to be beside one other. Ian met Amy's jade green eyes, big mistake he was lost in them. Amy met Ian's dark amber eyes, big mistake she was lost in them.

"Amy…"

"Ian…"

"You are not like all the other girls."

"You are not like all the other guys."

"Amy…"

"Ian…"

"I love you."

"I love you." And their lips locked; with their eyes never leaving each others. They talked about each other without the other to know. But Amy was right; Ian Kabra isn't like all the other guys. Ian Kabra won't be like all the other guys. Ian Kabra wasn't like all the other guys. But Ian was right too; Amy Cahill isn't like all the other girls. Amy Cahill won't be like all the other girls. Amy Cahill wasn't like all the other girls. Ian wasn't just a guy for Amy; he was the guy she loves. Amy wasn't just a girl for Ian; she was the girl he loves.

THE END!

**Me: I loved that story so, so, so, so much!**

**Chris: Today is the day!**

**Me: Of what?**

**Chris: Radio Arvila!**

**Me: For Gideon Cahill's Sake let's go and watch it! Love, like, hate? Review and let me know bye!**


End file.
